Jonas Martin
Dr. Jonas Martin was a powerful witch and the father of Greta and Luka Martin. He teamed up with a powerful vampire named Elijah Mikaelson in an attempt to kill Elijah's brother Niklaus, who Jonas believed to have kidnapped his daughter. While trying to help Elijah in this plan, his son was accidentally killed by Damon Salvatore after he invaded the Salvatore Boarding House in his astral form. In his grief, Jonas went on a rampage at the Mystic Grill in order to find Elena Gilbert, which resulted in the injuries of many people. He was ultimately killed by Katherine Pierce (who was impersonating Elena) and Stefan Salvatore in The House Guest. Jonas was a member of the Martin Family. Early History Little is known of his personal life other than that he was a well-educated man, having received his doctorate, and a practicing witch that collected grimoires. At some point in his early life, he started a family and had two children, Greta and Luka. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In Katerina, Dr. Jonas Martin was first seen at the Mystic Grill eating dinner with his son, Luka. There he meets and introduced himself to Bonnie, who he invites to sit with them. They sit and chat about their family history and while they moved. Eventually, he starts asking Bonnie questions about her family, specifically whether they had originated from Salem, Massachusetts. When Jeremy arrives, Bonnie moves to leave and feels a magical connection with Luka. In The Sacrifice, Jonas breaks into the Gilbert House, collecting Elena's hair, jewelry and a photo of herself in preparation for a spell. Back at the Martin Residence, Jonas performs the Shadow locator spell for Elijah. When Luka arrives home from school, Jonas notices that he is not acting right. Later Luka tells him that Bonnie is channeling him, linking him to her, causing Luka to collapse on the floor. Jonas rushes to his son's side, stepping in and halting the connection between Luka and Bonnie. As Luka is recovering, Elijah returns to Jonas, from his trip to see Elena, Rose, and Slater, telling him that Elena is safe. In By the Light of the Moon, Jonas persuades Luka to trick Bonnie into thinking they were successful in their attempt to destroy the moonstone when, in reality, he had Luka take it from her instead. Instructed by Elijah, he and his son utilizing the full moon, removed the weakened Tomb spell that Bonnie, previously, could not do alone. In Daddy Issues, Jonas approaches Bonnie; she tells him that she has nothing to say to them as she has found out that they are working with Elijah. That she no longer trusts the Martin witches. Later, Jonas is seen helping Elijah uphold his deal with Elena and saves Stefan and Caroline from a small pack of at least four werewolves. In The Dinner Party, at Elijah's request after he is un-daggered, he performs a locator spell to find Elena. He also learns that Bonnie has bewitched and interrogated Luka, learning that his daughter, Greta, was allegedly kidnapped by Elijah’s brother, Klaus. He confronts Bonnie and Jeremy at the Gilbert and strips or blocks Bonnie's magic with a halting spell before storming out of the house, telling Bonnie that "If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me." In The House Guest, Jonas accepts a meeting with Bonnie and Stefan, set up by Luka. They talk and try to work out a deal to work together, though he declines. Through this meeting, Jonas discovered that Elijah was daggered by the Salvatores, and believing that continuing their work with Elijah would be their best bet, he decided they should revive him. Later, Jonas enlists his son's help in reviving Elijah. He performs an astral projection spell on Luka and sends him to the Salvatore Boarding House where he finds Elijah, daggered once again. As Jonas continues the spell, Luka attempts to pull the dagger from Elijah's chest, though Damon steps in setting the invisible force ablaze using a flame-thrower to force the presence away, resulting in Luka's physical body spontaneously catching fire at the Martin Residence. He attempts to save his son by putting out the flames though soon discovers that he is unable to heal the wounds and has died. He attempts to bring him back through a resurrection spell, though he fails. Full of anger and grief, Jonas cast a locator spell for Elena, believing her to be his only way of getting his daughter back. He tracked her down to the Grill, and when Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena don't immediately cave to his demands, he set the bar on fire and exploded multiple bottles of liquor, hurting several people in the process. Caroline Forbes lunged at Jonas and was about to feed on him to protect Elena when he cast a pain infliction spell on her that incapacitated her enough for him to get away. When Matt Donovan saw Jonas hurting Caroline, he tried to fight against him as well, and Jonas stabbed him in the neck with a bottle. In the chaos, Elena managed to sneak out of the restaurant, forcing him to rethink his plan. He ultimately decided to go to the Gilbert House, where he tried to kill her again, not realizing that it was actually Katherine in disguise. When Jonas tried to attack her, she lunged at him, biting him on the neck and feeding on him seemingly to death. However, when Bonnie knelt beside him to close his eyes with her hands, Jonas sat up and put his hands on Bonnie's head. As a response, Stefan, believing that Jonas was hurting Bonnie, quickly snapped his neck. It was later revealed by Bonnie that he had restored her magic as well as provided her with the information she needed to finally kill Klaus once and for all. In Klaus, it was revealed that Jonas' daughter Greta had not been kidnapped and instead was actually willingly working for Klaus. When Elena informed her that her family had been looking for her, Greta replied that they were wasting their time because she wasn't actually lost, essentially saying that Jonas and Luka had died for nothing. Personality He was shown to be friendly and talkative to others, but he also had a somewhat cold side when it comes to dealing with traitors or someone trying to harm a member of his family. He was determined in rescuing his daughter, Greta, which led to him working with Elijah to trying to get her back. Physical Appearance Jonas had an athletic build and a tall stature, wearing mostly dark colored clothing. He had dark brown eyes and short, black hair, wearing glasses occasionally. Powers and Abilities Jonas Martin had proven to be a powerful Witch of the Martin family who was fond of collecting Grimoires from different sources. While allied with Elijah, Jonas was able to cast a shadow locator spell which allowed Elijah to see Elena. When Bonnie was channeling Luka, his son, he was able to break Bonnie's connection to Luka, halting his magic and consequently preventing Bonnie from channeling him. Jonas and Luka were strong enough to break through Emily Bennett's tomb spell, without the need of the Bennett Talisman (something Sheila and Bonnie Bennett themselves were not capable of doing despite being descendants of Emily's) though with the use of a full moon. However, it should be noted that the spell had previously been weakened during the Bennetts' attempt then later again by Bonnie. Jonas was also powerful enough to take down a small pack of at least four werewolves single-handedly, showing the ability that his selected targets, i.e. only the werewolves, were affected by his pain infliction spell. He showed proficiency in telekinesis when he confronted Bonnie at Jeremy's House, forcing Jeremy's door open, pushing Jeremy towards the wall and holding him there without the need of continuous focus (like most witches who lose their telekinetic grip on a target the moment they are out of visual range), after which he took Bonnie's power making him the first and only witch in the series so far to be seen taking a witch's power however it is also very likely that this was not only possible but easy because Bonnie was still new to the craft. In The House Guest, he spiritually projected his son, Luka, into the Salvatore House, as Luka was not powerful enough to perform the spell by himself. However, due to their plan backfiring, Luka lost his life. Unable to resurrect his son (lacking the sufficient power to fuel the spell), he spun into a fit of rage and divined the whereabouts of Elena using a locator spell, with her belongings (her picture and her hair from her hairbrush), so he could capture her and use her as leverage to get back his daughter, Greta, from Klaus. When Stefan tried to calm Jonas' rage, he was easily subdued with a crippling pain infliction spell. Furthermore, he demonstrated his telekinetic ability at the Grill when he exploded multiple lights and glasses at will and showed an aptitude for pyrokinesis when he conjured flames on more than one instance at the Grill to create panic among those that were inside the building. Like Bonnie, he also displayed the ability to sense a vampire through touch, when he was able to tell Katherine was impersonating Elena. His very last feat was truly fascinating, as he was able to restore Bonnie's magic while at the same time send her a telepathic message by simply holding her head, all in a very short time. Weaknesses Jonas had all the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Jonas, Luka and Greta Martin (Family/Former Allies) *Elijah and Jonas (Former Allies) Appearances Season Two *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' (Death) *''The Last Day'' (Mentioned) Name *'Jonas' can be a surname or given name. It comes from Hebrew origin and means "dove", "peaceful being", "accomplishing" or "a gift from God". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonas_(name) *'Martin' can be used as a given name or surname. It comes from the Latin Martinus, and means "of Mars" or "of war/warlike". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_(name) Trivia *Jonas was the very first witch and one of the few witches in the series to be seen to affect multiple targets with a single spell at a given time; i.e. when he took out a pack of at least four werewolves with a pain infliction spell. **Liv who was very skilled at telekinesis, caused multiple objects to fly in different directions at the same time to demonstrate her power to Tyler. **Beau caused most of the coffins in a large warehouse to violently erupt, leaving a catastrophic aftermath. **Katie, while channeling The Ancestors was able to cast a crippling pain infliction on a group of vampire, going as far as to stop Marcel Gerard, who was being helped with magic by Davina. **Davina was able to cast a pain infliction spell on three werewolves at once as well as a sleeping spell on a room filled with people causing all of them to instantly fall unconscious. **Freya was able to simultaneously snap the necks of multiple Strix Vampires that attacked her while in a room in Morocco even while in Astral Form. **Dahlia was able to share a fraction of her power to multiple humans, giving them the ability to practice witchcraft. *Jonas was the first of three recurring characters to be physicians on the show, followed by Meredith Fell and Josette Parker. **Jonas was also the first of two characters who were both physicians and witches, along with Jo Parker. *As a hobby, Jonas collected grimoires that he came across in his travels, as he held a strong belief that all witches are related to each other through their connection to nature. **When Jonas died, Bonnie took possession of his collection of grimoires in order to help the Mystic Falls Gang with their battles, including the fight against Klaus that Jonas intended to join prior to his death. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery jonas2.jpg jonas_212.jpg Dp007.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-017.png Season2-the-house-guest-018.png Screenshot_1309.jpg Screenshot_1320.jpg Screenshot_1321.jpg Screenshot_1332.jpg Screenshot_1465.jpg Screenshot_1483.jpg Screenshot_1484.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Martin Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased